<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the sleepover by WattStalf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955099">the sleepover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf'>WattStalf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>it's just piss [94]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, Masturbation, Omorashi, Orgasm, Panties, Self-Indulgent, Sleepovers, holding contest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After going out to dinner for her birthday, Leaf and her friends return home for a sleepover all needing to pee. So, of course, she suggests a game to make the party more interesting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagi | Cyrus/Hikari | Dawn, All Only Mentioned - Relationship, Giima | Grimsley/Touko | Hilda, Hachiku | Brycen/Mei | Rosa, Haruka | May/Senri | Norman, Kotone | Lyra/Wataru | Lance, Lambda | Petrel/Kris, Leaf/Sakaki | Giovanni, Nezu | Piers/Yuuri | Gloria, Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore/Serena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>it's just piss [94]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/397558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Look this is self-indulgent for so many reasons, but basically I just wanted to write all the girls peeing, and needed an excuse to get them in the same place. For all the girls besides Kris, I have multi-chaptered high school AUs planned where each of them enters into a relationship with an older man under sketchy circumstances, and in a half-asleep state, I kept trying to think about who was with Petrel, only to remember no one was. So I was like, fuck it. Put Kris in. I probably won't do the full fic for her or anything, but I wanted her here.<br/>Actually, this is an AU of that AU because none of the girls are friends or know each other well in that AU. It doesn't make sense. I just wanted them to all pee and talk about older men, okay?<br/>(For reference, Moon likes Nanu, I just haven't outlined her fic and don't know how they meet yet, that's why she keeps it vague)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“That line is way too long,” Hilda groans. “We would be waiting forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be faster to just go back home,” Leaf agrees, “instead of just waiting around in that. Do you guys want to just head back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is her and her twin brother’s birthday today, and while her father has taken Red and his friends out, her mother took her and her friends out. Each of the twins was allowed to have the party of their choice, but when it came down to them having a sleepover, her parents decided to split the parties, with their grandparents offering their house for Red and the handful of boys he would have with him, while Leaf’s nine guests will come back to her house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a big dinner, they all wanted to visit the bathroom before going home, but there is a bit of a line, and with ten of them needing to wait in it, it definitely seems like the better idea to wait until they get home. Lyra, Kris, May, Dawn, Hilda, Rosa, Serena, Moon, and Gloria all agree with that, and soon enough, they have loaded up, with some getting in Leaf’s mother’s van, and the others riding with Moon’s mother, who came along just because they knew they would need the extra car space to fit all of the girls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It isn’t a very long trip for any of them, but on the drive, Leaf begins to get ideas, about how she can make her birthday sleepover a little more interesting. When they get back home, she’ll have to see if the other girls are up for it before any of them go to the bathroom. Her mother is likely to go straight to bed, since she spent a lot of the dinner complaining about how exhausting the birthday planning has been for the twins, so as long as they are quiet, they will be able to get up to whatever they want to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they are back home, she says, “Hey, guys, let’s go to my room real quick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You girls try to keep it down if you stay up late, alright?” her mother says, and the girls agree, before following Leaf to her room, curious about what she is going to say, and why she thought it was so important to ask them all to come to her room right away, when they had all agreed at the restaurant to come straight home to pee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, they are all surprised when Leaf suggests that they don’t go right away, and instead make a game out of it. “We’ll all drink the same amount at certain times, and whoever is the last one standing wins, and gets to actually go to the bathroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, but doesn’t that mean everyone who loses has to wet themselves?” asks Kris, with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure sounds that way to me,” Rosa says, but there is a mischievous glint in her eyes, as if she already thinks that she would be the one to win, and that she really, really wants to try this out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I’ve already totally thought this through. My mom is gonna be </span>
  <em>
    <span>out</span>
  </em>
  <span> once she goes to bed, the laundry room is on the other side of the house, and we can all just wait to change into our pajamas, so she’ll never find out,” Leaf explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but that still doesn’t change what we would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kris replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you afraid you’re gonna lose?” May teases, and Kris scowls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, of course not! I just thought it seemed kind of…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kind of hopeless, since I’m going to kick all your asses,” Hilda finishes with a smirk, and with those fighting words dealt out, there is no more question of whether or not they will do this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be fun!” Lyra insists, seeming incredibly excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, so the rules are, nobody is allowed to go to the bathroom, and we all have to drink at the same time,” Leaf explains, mostly repeating what she has already said. “If you fully pee yourself, you’re out, so you don’t have to drink anymore, but you have to stay in your wet clothes until the end. First one out has to do all the laundry, and the winner...hm…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you not think of a prize for the winner?” asks Dawn, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been making it up as I go along!” Leaf protests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about...in addition to bragging rights, the winner gets one free favor out of each of the losers, redeemable any time?” Gloria suggests. “Like, you could copy homework, borrow any of their clothes, get them to do a chore for you, anything like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, nine redeemable coupons, basically?” asks Serena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly!” she says. “How does that sound, Leaf?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s a pretty good prize! So, I’ll go get some drinks from the kitchen, and you all be good in here! Remember, nobody leaves the room!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’m coming with you,” Lyra says. “I’ll make sure you’re not cheating!” Together, the two of them creep to the kitchen, getting the boxes of sodas that Leaf’s parents had bought for the party tonight. With ten girls, it will not be long before it’s all gone, but if their contest goes on much longer than that, then they can all get glasses of water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Returning to the room, Leaf passes out cans and says, “After we finish them, I’ll set a timer on my phone, and in thirty minutes, we have to drink again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Already, there is quite a bit of pressure on all of their bladders. With free refills and a long dinner, they have already had a lot to drink, and already really need to pee. It will only be a matter of time before one of them loses, it is just a matter of who will be the first one to soak themselves. With the prize being a rather appealing one, nobody wants to be the one to lose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the sodas are done with, Moon asks, “So, what are we going to do to kill the time until the next round?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could just do normal sleepover stuff,” Serena replies. “You know, boy gossip or whatever?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, no naked pillow fights?” Hilda teases. “This is just so you can talk about that handsome professor, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says the girl who actually has a boyfriend!” she retorts, earning some laughter from some of the other girls. Of course, that laughter is immediately cut short, as they all collectively realize that it is not helpful to the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even have any boys to talk about,” Moon mumbles, “so I’m not going to be able to contribute anything exciting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Nobody? Are you sure you’re not holding out on us?” Lyra teases her, and Moon blushes, but says nothing. If she has some secret crush, none of them are going to be able to get it out of her tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave her alone,” Dawn says. “Rather than teasing her, why don’t you tell us more about how </span>
  <em>
    <span>dreamy</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mr. Wataru is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon hearing the name of her long-term substitute, Lyra immediately turns red and stammers, “Th-that’s not fair!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanted to hear about Moon’s love life, and you’ve definitely gone on about him plenty of times before, so what’s the problem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was it you said his first name was? Lance?” asks Rosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it!” Lyra protests, but it isn’t long before a chant of Lance-and-Lyra has broken out. “That’s not funny! He’s a really nice guy and a great teacher, so...there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, don’t tease her too much,” Leaf finally intervenes, though she had been one of the chanters just seconds before. “She’s all red.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you tell us about that creepy guy from the diner,” Rosa says, quickly turning the tables on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What creepy guy?” she asks, feigning innocence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, you talk about him all the time! The same creepy guy you go talk to every week!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Giovanni isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> that! He just likes talking to me is all,” she mumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wears a suit just to go out, and the guys who’re with him are </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> shady,” Hilda replies. “Creepy or not, he’s definitely not on the right side of the law.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, neither is your boyfriend, considering he’s going out with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, no one has anything to say to that. Though they all seem to share the same taste for guys that are too old to them- even if Moon won’t admit to it- Hilda is the only one to have actually gotten anywhere with it. After hitting it off with an older man at a business party her parents held at her house, she has been seeing him in secret, a scandal that her friends are endlessly interested in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I’m surprised you came to my kiddy party, when you could have just told your mom you were coming and then snuck off to have a romantic night with Grimsley.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say that like I’m not planning on using Rosa as an excuse to do that tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, what? You mean we aren’t actually hanging out?” Rosa asks, pretending to be shocked before dissolving into giggles. Suddenly, she stops laughing, pressing her thighs together and biting her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you about to be our first loser?” asks May, staring at her intently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m not! I stopped it before I could leak. But, seriously, let’s lay off the jokes?” she suggests, with a nervous smile. Before anyone can try and make her laugh again, she changes the subject by saying, “What about you, May? Anyone special in </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> life?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t know about that,” she mumbles. “I mean, my dad would </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> me if I started dating, or maybe just </span>
  <em>
    <span>whoever</span>
  </em>
  <span> I was dating. And we’ve finally started getting close again, and that’s just been great…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, come on, nobody wants to hear you talk about your </span>
  <em>
    <span>dad</span>
  </em>
  <span>, we want juicy details!” Rosa interrupts, not noticing the way that May is blushing. “Alright, let me find someone else to pick on...Gloria! Bet you’re glad Marnie isn’t close with Leaf, right? Or else she would be here and one of us would end up letting it slip that you’re madly in love with her big brother!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nooo!” Gloria wails, covering her face with her hands. “You guys promised to never tell her about that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She probably wouldn’t think it was a big deal,” says Kris, but Gloria shakes her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’d think it was pathetic! I mean, he’s in a band and so cool and everything, and I’m just some lame </span>
  <em>
    <span>kid</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I seriously doubt she thinks her brother is the pinnacle of cool. She would probably just think you have bad taste.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting to hear you talk about having bad taste,” Lyra speaks up, having finally recovered from the shame of being called on her daily Lance-and-Lyra fantasies. “I mean, I’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>been</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the supermarket with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> supposed to mean?” Kris asks, already defensive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, did you actually get to see Petrel for yourself?” asks Serena. “Is he as sleazy looking as he sounds?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even sleazier!” she cries, while Kris tries her best to protest this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Serena, your guy kinda sounds like a sleaze too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serena will hear nothing of the sort, quickly launching into the same story that they have all heard a million times by now. She is the oldest in the group, and taking some college level courses on a nearby campus, and that is where she met Professor Sycamore, who is the most handsome and charming man she has ever met, and who insists on talking to her like an equal and letting her call him by her first name, since they met in the library and he is not one of her actual teachers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone else tell a different story!” Moon pipes up. “This one is getting old!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I got to practice early yesterday, and Brycen let me help him run his lines again,” Rosa tries. She is in community theatre, and has had a crush on a frequent leading man for a while now. Her friends have seen the plays they’re both in, and have all unanimously agreed that Brycen isn’t that cute, but Rosa adamantly disagrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not new either. Dawn, you haven’t said anything. Are you still trying to get with that guy at the bookstore?” asks Leaf. She feels a sort of kinship with Dawn, as both of them have begun spending their afternoons at specific shops in town when they have nowhere else to go after school, and both have taken an interest in an older man in the process. But, while Giovanni started talking to Leaf first, Dawn has been trying to get Cyrus to open up to her for a while. She says there’s just something about him that makes her want to get to know him better, and she has been fairly persistent ever since.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That being said, Leaf honestly just wants something to distract her from the throbbing of her bladder. Dawn sighs and says, “He talks to me a little more than he used to, but you can tell he just thinks I’m some kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe because you are?” teases Hilda, which gets everyone on her case about Grimsley again. As the girls lose themselves in idle conversation about boys, the time slowly ticks on, with each of them wondering who will be the first to lose, and hoping that the others soon give into their bladders, because none of them are certain that they will make it for very long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of the ten of them, though, Gloria perhaps has it the worst. She finds herself losing focus in the conversation more and more, keeping her thighs pressed tight together, and even when someone brings up Piers again, she is barely able to keep up with the conversation, much less defend her crush from the relentless teasing. All she can think about is how she has never had to pee this badly in her life, and she does not make it any easier on herself by thinking about dinner, trying to count just how many refills she had, wondering if she may have had more to drink than the other girls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is filled with dread when the timer on Leaf’s phone goes off, signaling that it has only been thirty minutes, and that it is time for each girl to drink another can of soda. They will be nearly out after this round, because her mother only bought two twelve packs for the party, so they will switch to glasses of water until they are down to their final four, or less. Gloria can’t imagine drinking another can of soda, but Leaf is soon handing her hers, and the girls all open them at the same time, ready to start chugging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She takes a hesitant sip, her knees knocking together as she feels her bladder twinge in protest, even though she knows it will be a while before this liquid actually manages to join the rest that she is holding. It still feels like a suicide mission to drink the rest, but the others are already taking long swigs, and if they notice that she isn’t drinking, then they are going to call her out on it, and start teasing her about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tipping her head back, she starts drinking as fast as she can, hoping that if she just gets it over with, that it will somehow be more bearable. Instead, she finds her free hand snapping between her legs almost immediately, moving on reflex to grab herself, reaching under the skirt of her pink dress, holding herself over top of her pale green panties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her friends all notice this immediately, turning their attention to her. Gloria has to put her drink down, whimpering, as she feels a hot spurt of pee escape, soaking into her panties. All eyes are on her, as they wait for their first loser to be declared, and she tries to fight it off, but another leak soon escapes, and then another, and she knows that she is only delaying the inevitable, and that there is no way that she is going to win this, or even come in ninth place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, the torrent begins, and once it has started there is nothing she can do to stop it. She tries pressing her hand harder against herself, but that just means that her hand gets wet as she soaks through her panties, until she drops it in defeat, the gush of pee, streaming down her legs and puddling on the floor, the sound of it unbearably loud in the otherwise silent room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cheeks burn as she hangs her head in shame, glad that she had at least not put any effort into trying to think of what favors she would ask of each girl if she won. It’s better that she did not get her hopes up, because she never stood a chance from the start, but it sure is humiliating to wet herself in front of her friends, even if they are going to be doing the same soon enough. It doesn’t change the fact that she was still the first to do it, that she is now the only one not dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better luck next time,” Leaf says, finally breaking the silence. “Now we’re down to nine of us, so which one of you will be the next one to pee your panties?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know it’s not going to be you?” Kris replies, and Leaf scoffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, you think you have immunity cos you’re the birthday girl?” asks Hilda, and Gloria is glad that at least the attention does not linger on her for too long. Ultimately, this competition is for everyone, so even though she was the first to lose, nobody is going to make fun of her for it, and they are already more focused on who will be the next to join her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, I just don’t know about this,” Serena says, crossing her legs and bouncing up and down. “I really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> need to pee, like I seriously don’t think I can hold it much longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then just do it!” Lyra cries. “Go ahead and tag out and make it easier for the rest of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just go ahead and pee!” Dawn agrees, and Serena scowls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way! I’m not going to just pee myself on </span>
  <em>
    <span>purpose</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” she protests. Those who did not get to finish their drinks because they got distracted by Gloria’s accident finish up now, and Gloria finishes what little is left of hers as well, knowing that it will likely not be long before she is rushing to the bathroom, knowing that that can of soda still has yet to make its way through her system. At the very least, she will not be forced to hold it then, which is the one benefit of being the first one out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things are getting a bit more intense now, and the girls aren’t sure what to talk about, more focused on seeing who will be the next one out. Serena has pretty much openly said that she is not going to win, but May has been very silent for a while, looking incredibly focused and more than a little stressed. It’s possible that she is a contender for the next loser as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Leaf seems very confident in herself, it could all just be for show, and Rosa’s legs are looking a little shaky right now. It’s still anyone’s game, but there are a few that make it pretty clear that they will not be in the running for much longer, and everyone is curious to see who will be the next one out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serena already knows that she is nearly at her limit. Though she intends to hold it for as long as possible, she has a feeling that that is not going to be that much longer either way. She tugs at the hem of her skirt nervously, keeping her legs crossed tight, her bladder aching for relief. The best she can hope for is someone else losing before she does, but other than that, she knows that she is going to lose no matter what happens at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it seems that even that is out of her reach right now. She whines and squirms, aware of everyone’s eyes on her as she clenches her fists, bunching up the fabric of her skirt, and rubbing her thighs together, trying to do anything that she can to delay this, at least a little bit longer. A spurt leaks past, and she bites her lip hard, blinking back tears from the strain of holding back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, feeling no other option in the matter, she jams her hands between her legs, her skirt bunched up and pressed against her, and she does not think about the fact that she should probably try to keep it out of the way to minimize the mess, like Gloria did with her dress. The only thing Serena can think about right now is how badly she has to pee, worse than she can ever remember having to pee in her entire life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she feels another leak, she whines, “Ooh, I really don’t think I can hold it!” Her audience continues to watch her carefully, waiting for any sign that she has finally lost the battle, and her whimpers and whines grow louder and more frantic as she shakes, squirming around desperately, fighting with every ounce of her strength, right up until the moment that she can’t fight anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She does not pull her hands back as she starts to wet herself, still thinking that she can stop it before it becomes too much, but there is not stopping this leak, until it has turned into a full stream, and only then does she realize that she is soaking her skirt as well. Serena lets it fall as piss finally begins to stream down her legs, showing with absolute certainty that she has lost, but already, the front of her skirt has a sizable wet spot on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panicking, she pulls her skirt up as she begins peeing full force, to minimize further damage, even though she is going to have to wash it either way now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, someone acts like she’s going somewhere after this!” Hilda cries, as the girls get  a good eyeful of her lacy black panties. Serena blushes and looks away, declining comment, until her sore bladder has finally finished emptying itself. Then, she drops her skirt with a defeated sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I came in ninth place,” she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you not going to tell us anything about those panties?” asks Hilda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m pretty curious too. Are you getting along better with the professor than you’ve been telling us?” Dawn teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her blush deepening, Serena groans, “No, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but hopefully! It’s good to be prepared, you know, in case these things do happen. So that’s kind of the only sort of panties I have now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, she’s going in for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Leaf says, and Serena simply huffs again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe you guys should start thinking about that sort of thing, if you ever want to make any progress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, Grimsley seems to like everything I wear just fine,” Hilda replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but your ass looks good in anything!” Rosa says. “Things might be different for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...thank you?” she says, looking bewildered by Rosa’s comment, before both girls start laughing. Of course, they both try and put a stop to their laughter right away, not wanting to knock themselves out of the competition too soon, but May, who has been so concentrated and quiet for so long, suddenly bursts out laughing, struggling to put a stop to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she gasps, snapping her legs together and looking stricken, but a few giggles still sneak past as she tries to recover from her laughter, even as she pisses herself in front of her friends. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Noooo</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she softly whines, before looking up to glare at Rosa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, not my fault!” Rosa says, holding her hands up. “I’m innocent, it’s not my fault I’m so naturally funny!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch it, or I’ll tickle you and see how you like it,” May warns, though it is clear that she is just teasing. She finishes peeing and stares down at the damage done to her shorts with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not allowed!” she cries, before turning to Leaf. “It’s not allowed, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely not. No outside interference!” Leaf declares. She then checks the time on her phone and groans. “Ugh, it’s almost time for the next round of drinks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sounding pretty worried there,” Kris says. “Struggling to hold it in? Think you might start leaking any minute now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way!” she snaps, but there is clear strain in her voice, and she bites her lip hard as soon as she says it. Only now does Kris notice just how tight her thighs are together, her legs trembling quite a bit under her short skirt. Leaf is definitely struggling to hold it together, but she does not want to show that, wanting to win this because it was her idea to begin with, in addition to being her birthday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But as the timer bell draws nearer and nearer, she shows obvious signs that she is going to lose it any minute now. The first time she grabs her crotch, pushing her skirt up and showing the pale blue and white panties she wears, a few of the other girls point it out immediately, teasing her for the obvious show of desperation, and she scowls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just regaining my composure, settle down!” she says. “This is nothing! You guys are just afraid to look weak, and that’s gonna cost you later.” But internally, she is getting very worried. When she holds herself, her hand covers the small wet spot on her panties, but if one of the girls were to get a good look at that, then they would know for sure just how close she is to losing it, and never let her hear the end of it, right up until she was soaking her bedroom floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaf is definitely not going to let that happen easily! Though the idea of drinking an entire glass of water on her already bursting bladder seems like absolute hell right now, and the easiest way to get out of that is to soak her panties and give up, she is definitely not the quitting sort. She and her twin are both known for how stubborn they can be, making their parents’ lives incredibly difficult whenever the two of them happen to disagree on anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She groans softly, watching the last few minutes pass by, dragging on like hours. Occasionally, she will let her hand drop, but it never long before she is holding herself again, shifting uncomfortably in place, so full that she feels as though she is about to spill over. Surely adding anything more to the mix is asking for disaster! She wonders how the other girls are keeping their cool right now, and tries to search for any signs of weakness in her remaining competition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosa is starting to look pretty fidgety, and Kris may talk a big game, but Leaf swears that she has seen her knees knocking together a few times. Lyra, surprisingly, seems to be doing just fine, barely showing any signs, and, as expected, Hilda is as cool as a cucumber. Moon is quiet, which had been a telling sign with May, but physically, it is hard to tell just how she’s feeling, while Dawn has begun rocking back and forth, slowly but noticeably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaf would put her money on Rosa being the next one out, just by how nervous she seems, but that’s only if she herself is able to stay in the running, and she’s starting to doubt that, as much as she hates to admit it. Putting her hand between her legs again, she grinds against her hand, trying to alleviate the pressure somehow, but nothing seems to work. Instead, she is a bit surprised by another feeling welling up inside of her, and she wonders why she is only just now realizing how intimate it is to touch herself like this, even if it’s over her clothes and even if it’s to make holding her piss easier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is surprised by just how excited the idea gets her, even- no </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially</span>
  </em>
  <span>- knowing that all of her friends are watching her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The timer goes off, and she recruits the help of Gloria, Serena, and May to get the glasses of water with her. The four of them sneak off to the kitchen, and she finds that it is very difficult to walk slowly and sneakily while not leaking, and by the time she is halfway to the kitchen, she has leaked several more times, and has to keep a hand between her legs the whole way there. All the while, she can feel a distinct throb from her pussy, as turned on as she is agonized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, without warning, it happens, just as soon as she sets foot in the kitchen. She whimpers, having to swallow back her cry of distress because she doesn’t want to be too loud outside of her room, the hand between her legs quickly growing soaked as the floodgates break open, and she soaks through her pants, a puddle forming at her feet, soaking into her socks. Leaf whimpers again, clapping her free hand over mouth to muffle her gaspy moan, her body suddenly wracked with what almost feels like jolts of electricity, the throb between her legs coming to a head, reaching orgasm from wetting herself in front of a few of her friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the time that she came up with the idea for this contest, it had never occurred to her that she might have any peculiar sort of interest in it, but now, she wonders if there was something subconscious there. More than that, she wonders what the hell is wrong with her to be so turned on by this, and she isn’t sure if that’s something she should ever bring up to her friends. For now, she decides to keep it to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no,” Gloria whispers, “what are we going to do now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get the water back to the room, I guess,” she mumbles. “You guys just need to take back six glasses, and I’ll clean this up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come back and help,” Serena says, “so don’t worry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the girls hurry off, Leaf sets to cleaning up her puddle as quickly as she possibly can while making as little noise as possible, still buzzing from the high. Serena returns to help her, and meanwhile, the other girls wince as they start to drink their water, waiting for Leaf to return so they can see the mess for themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I personally think it’s unfair that not everyone is wearing a skirt,” Dawn says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, why?” asks Moon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because, with Serena and Gloria, we got to see their wet panties, and when Leaf comes back, we can make her pull her skirt up. But May’s got shorts on!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most of us have shorts on,” Rosa, who wears leggings under her shorts, comments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you want to see everyone’s panties so much, anyway?” adds May.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just thought that would made it equally embarrassing,” Dawn replies, though it does not sound like much of an answer at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’ll have to strip down when I do the laundry,” Gloria says, remember her punishment for being the first one out. “So we can all just show off our panties then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Except for the winner!” Lyra cries. “Hm, maybe I shouldn’t have worn overalls, they’ll be so hard to get off when I have to rush to the bathroom at the end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say that like you think you’re going to win,” Kris says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, have you had that problem with overalls before?” Gloria asks, curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment, Serena and Leaf return, and Leaf says, “What about overalls?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lyra was just telling us about all the times she’s wet her overalls cos she couldn’t get them off in time,” Hilda says, and Lyra scowls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not true! It only happened once! All the other times were just...close calls…” She trails off, realizing her mistake in admitting to it at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It at least takes the heat off of Leaf, who does not face any taunting upon entering the room, because everyone has decided to tease Lyra about her admission instead, asking her how she thinks she is going to outlast all of them if she ends up coming close to wetting herself just because taking off overalls is difficult, and has even had that happen before. Of course, the most pressing question is why she continues to wear them anyway, but she is at least able to defend herself there, saying that they’re just too cute to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> wear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, once the teasing has worn off, things quickly become tense. With six girls left, and their bladders now absolutely screaming for relief, it becomes difficult to focus on anything other than holding it, with no one wanting to give in. It is still a long way to becoming the winner, but giving in after coming this far still seems ridiculous, and so, the remaining girls continue fighting with all they have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, it is no longer possible for anyone to mock one of the others for doing things to show it more visibly, because they all have to do what they can to make holding it easier on them. Rosa shuffles from foot to foot, not holding still for even a second, squeaking from time to time as she fights it, often faking her friends out because they think each noise is a sign that she has finally lost, only to find that she is unfortunately still dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hilda is stiff, opting to sit on the edge of Leaf’s bed so that she can cross her legs tight. “You’d better get up before you pee!” Leaf cries. “Or else </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’ll</span>
  </em>
  <span> be the one washing my bedding, not forcing it onto poor Gloria.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to get up, cos I’m gonna be the one who actually gets to use the bathroom,” Hilda replies, still the picture of confidence even as she begins to give into her desperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dawn rubs her thighs together, standing in place with her jerky movements, while Kris bobs up and down, no longer so shy about holding herself. Moon does the same, pressing her hand tight to her crotch, and Lyra keeps her legs crossed, bobbing back and forth and still pouting a little over getting teased so much by her friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, there is nothing that they can do to pass the time, because none of them can focus on any sort of conversation. It seems like days ago that they were all finishing up their first soda and getting lost in conversation about their crushes, and now, even the girls who are already out and have nothing left to worry about can feel the tension, so strong that they dare not say a word to throw off the focus in the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each girl is dealing with her own struggle, fighting against the clock, waiting for the next timer to go off, while none of them are certain that they will be able to handle even another sip. All they can do is pray that the others lose quickly, so that they don’t have to, but time drags on, and each girl continues to make a good showing, no one succumbing to their need just yet. It comes close a few times though, with more than one of them springing quick leaks that they immediately put a stop to, before it can turn into anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, without warning, it happens. While Kris is holding herself so tight that she thinks nothing can slip past, something does, and it does not stop. She hisses and whimpers, trying with all her might to stop, a thin stream running down one of her legs, but she can’t hold back anymore. When she drops her hands, her friends turn to look, watching as a large spot spreads across her yellow shorts, darkening them as she is revealed to be the newest loser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe this…” she mumbles, shaking her head sadly. “I really thought I had this in the bag…” She lets out a defeated sigh as she finally stops peeing, her bladder still sore from being stretched so far beyond capacity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only half of us left now,” Moon comments, and Rosa gulps, picking up the speed of her squirming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So close, but still so far!” she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are four puddles in the room, and Kris, wanting to take her mind off of her loss, says, “Shouldn’t we start cleaning up in here as we go? Even if we can’t take our wet clothes off until it’s over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, that sounds like a good idea,” Gloria agrees. “Oh, but first...can I have a quick bathroom break?” The others turn to look at her and she blushes. “What? I peed before I finished drinking that soda, and now it’s kind of hitting me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll all be rushing to the bathroom eventually,” May says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, kind of have to pee again myself,” Serena speaks up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The five remaining girls give envious glares as she and Gloria head off to the bathroom, and Leaf goes to get towels so that Kris and May can start cleaning their own messes. When Gloria and Serena return, they join in cleaning as well, and time continues to drag on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosa is much, much worse for wear, frantically moving around, her nerves written all over her face. It won’t be much longer for her, whether she has come to terms with that or not. Anyone could tell from the way she squirms and wriggles, from the distressed expression on her face, from the way she keeps whimpering. Though she is no less determined than when this began, her body does not necessarily agree with her desire to keep holding it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come </span>
  <em>
    <span>ooon</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she groans to herself, “you can do it! Just stay in the game! Just a little while longer!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re pretty much done for,” Hilda says, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you might as well give up now,” Dawn agrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not helping!” she cries, though of course she realizes that neither of them want to help her right now. There is nothing left that she can do, other than hold herself as tight as she can and whine, praying that she can hold back for just a little bit longer, that the other girls will start to falter soon, but before that can happen, it is already all over for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no!” Rosa groans, the other girls watching her, not yet realizing that it is already happening. With all of her layers, it takes a bit for it to finally come through, but then, it manages to soak past her panties and her leggings, forming a dark patch on her shorts that becomes visible to all of them when she drops her hands in defeat, hanging her head and whimpering. She can feel it trailing down her legs, soaking through her dark leggings, though it does not leave a visible stain, and then it is puddling on the floor beneath her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stands in place for a while, a small smile coming over her face as she sighs in relief, surprising the other girls. Despite being upset about losing, she does not seem to be taking it that hard anymore, and after a moment, she says, “I was pretty close, but I just couldn’t hold it anymore. But it feels so good to be empty now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, don’t talk about that,” Moon groans, and Rosa gives her a teasing grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Does that make it harder for you? If you’re that jealous, then just give up already!” she says, and Moon scowls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since we’re down to the last four, that means that we just get to drink the last couple sodas next, right?” asks Lyra, and Leaf nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is good, cos I don’t want to risk making too many more trips to the kitchen after what happened last time,” Leaf says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but it would just be girls out of the running going, so no one else would pee on the kitchen floor like you did,” says Kris, earning her a glare from Leaf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still, we’re trying to be quiet. Too much back and forth might wake my mom up, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much longer until the next timer?” asks Dawn, interrupting their conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not too much longer. Are you girls excited to drink some more?” she asks, and all four of them groan. It’s hard to imagine taking any more liquid in in their current condition, and it is already pretty obvious that this will be the last round that they can manage. Leaf does not bring up the fact that they would have to go back for water after this round because she does not consider the possibility of anyone being able to last that long, and the remaining four girls feel the same way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time still seems to move as slowly as ever before the timer goes off and they are each handed a can of soda. Lyra stares at it for a moment before opening it, really wishing that she did not have to drink this. She has never been more full in her life, and while she is opening her drink, Rosa starts cleaning her mess, Kris slips off to go to the bathroom, and Leaf says that she will be next, after watching them finish their drinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she were to forfeit right now, she could join them in going to the bathroom, and could finally empty her aching bladder, which sounds like pure bliss to her. But after hanging on for this long, it would be so hollow to lose by giving up, and even if she ends up pissing herself, she is determined not to give up until her body forces her to. And it’s not like it would be the first time she experienced wet overalls, after all. Actually...she blushes, taking another gulp of her soda to try and forget that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moon feels a spurt escape as she takes a sip, and then another after the next sip. This is definitely not looking good for her, and she can already feel how wet her panties have become. It will only take a few more leaks before it starts to show on her red shorts, and then her friends will consider her out of the running, whether she can stop it or not. They are so close to the end now, but she has no idea how to make it any easier on herself, or what to do if she leaks again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All she can do is drain her soda can, hoping that those two little leaks took the pressure off enough for her to be able to hold it until the end, though she knows that that is not likely right now. She squirms around, throwing her can away in Leaf’s overfull trash can, looking at the other three girls, who have all already finished their sodas. None of them look like they are holding up to well, not even the confident Hilda, who is no longer sitting, but rather pacing around, her hands jammed in her pockets, a deep scowl on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moon knows that she just has to hang on for a little while longer to be able to be the one that emerges victorious, but that is completely outside of the realm of possibility, no matter how hard she may try, or how hard she may fight. Another leak takes her by surprise, and she grabs her crotch, nearly doubling over and gasping, fighting back against it with all her might. She knows that if she were to move her hands, there would be a small dark patch visible on her shorts, and she does not want the other girls to see that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not only that, but she also knows that moving her hands would mean losing control, and she will not be able to let go of herself for even a second. Even if the other girls all wet themselves right here and now, making Moon the winner, she still would not be able to make it, because just moving her hands to unbutton her shorts would see her soaking them through. Honestly, she does not think she can take a single step from this spot. Whether she wins or loses, she is going to end up wet, but she already knows that she has lost, even before it officially happens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it does not take long for it to happen. She is soaking through her shorts in no time at all, groaning from the mixture of relief and disappointment as her bursting bladder is finally set free. It has been a long time coming, and though she wishes that she had been able to hold out just a little while longer, frustrated to have come so far just to fall short in the end, she is still overall happy to just be done now, and to not have to deal with that overwhelming fullness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is so much of it that she is in awe of her ability to even hold that much, listening to the loud hiss as it continues to splash onto the floor, until finally, it slows and stops, leaving her dripping wet. She turns around to look over her shoulder, wanting to assess all of the damage, seeing that the seat of her pants is almost completely soaked as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just so you know,” Hilda says, breaking the silence, “my favor from you is gonna be making you spill the beans about your secret crush.” Her voice is so strained now that her tone is not nearly as carefree as she wants it to be, and it is obvious that she is finally nearing her limit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good idea,” Dawn replies, not sounding much better than she does. “That’s exactly what I’m going to use </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> Moon favor for, since I’ll be the one winning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is down to the final three. Moon does not make much more of a fuss, not even dignifying their threats to make her spill the beans with a response, but instead just starts cleaning up the puddle that she left on the floor, still amazed at how big it is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tension in the room is palpable, with it being down to the final three. Any one of these girls could be the champion, and none of them want to go down after making it so far. It has gotten to the point that holding it for even a moment longer seems completely impossible, but yet they keep fighting, somehow managing, for longer and longer, the other seven girls watching intently, looking for any sign of who will be the next one to be forced to admit defeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will it be Hilda, who has done her best to retain her confidence until the end? She is still putting up a strong fight, but she has shown plenty of signs of weakness, and is unable to hold still for even a second, shuffling around, pacing, squirming, and dancing, doing whatever it takes to keep her bladder in check. As confident as she may try to act, it is clear that she is not far from her limit at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will it be Lyra, who has admitted to having wet herself while wearing her signature overalls? Most girls would have placed her as one of the ones to lose early on, so her lasting this long seems like a bit of an upset. Though she has managed to keep up a rather carefree front so far, a look of intense determination has come over her face, as she keeps a hand between her legs, rocking against it and whimpering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will it be Dawn, who has been holding herself for a while now, and only stopped when it was time for a drink? She definitely seems close to failing, but she is another who seemed like she would not last very long, and just placing in the top three is pretty impressive for her. Though she has managed to talk a big game so far, it does not seem likely that she will remain in the running for very long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In her mind, she battles against her body’s pleading, knowing that she will feel much better if she just lets go, but also knowing that she would sooner die than willingly admit defeat when she is mere moments away from her victory. There is absolutely no way that Lyra or Hida will be in it for that much longer, so all she has to do is outlast both of them, and victory will be hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is what she keeps telling herself, but willpower alone is not enough to prevent the inevitable, and though she has managed to fight much longer than she ordinarily would have been willing to, and though she has pushed her limits far past what she ever thought was possible, her ability to withstand the flood inside of her falters more and more, until her knees are knocking together, her legs shaking beneath her, and a desperate cry escaping her lips as her bladder finally gives in, not seeming to care that she is so close to winning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She drops her hands, managing to keep her skirt out of the way so that it does not get wet, her legs still getting soaked before she straightens her stance, spreading them so that she can piss straight down on the ground. It goes on for so long that she almost feels as though she will never stop peeing, but eventually, it finally stops, her aching, abused bladder finally empty. She has a feeling that it will be a long time before the soreness begins to fade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So close,” she sighs, trying her best not to take it hard. She had really hoped to be able to last a little bit longer, but she can at least be proud of herself for taking third place, and fighting so hard to get here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, it is down to Hilda and Lyra, the room completely silent other than the grunts and whimpers from the two remaining contestants as they battle it to the end. Even Dawn does not dare disturb them by starting to clean her puddle, deciding to leave it until this match is settled. The self-proclaimed favorite to win and the allegedly accident prone underdog- though she had assured them it was only once, and that the other times were just close calls- are at a stalemate that will have to come to an end, one way or another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hilda has been certain from the get go that she would be the one to take first place, because she is the only girl here with real experience in the matter. She doesn’t tell the girls much about her private life, only giving them the details she feels like they’re ready for, but her boyfriend is kinky as all hell, and steadily, she has discovered that she is too. Grimsley loves making her hold her piss for him, timing her and testing her, and sometimes joining in and making it a contest for just the two of them. Though she has never beaten him, she has come close, and she doesn’t think any of her friends, let alone Lyra, can best her at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now, she isn’t so sure. She knows her own limits very well, and she knows how bad it gets right before she loses control, and she is about at that point. Though her bladder has gotten stronger from all of the practice, she is still not invincible, and right now, she feels as though she could lose control at any moment. It is only a matter of time, and she watches Lyra closely, hoping to see the cracks in the girl’s armor, to prove that she still has this in the bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lyra certainly does not look like she is able to hold it for much longer. She holds herself and hops from foot to foot, a troubled expression on her face, her cheeks flushed from the strain of holding back. If it were any other situation, Hilda would not be able to deny how cute she looks like this, but since she is the competition, the only thing she cares about is seeing Lyra soak her overalls, and whether she does it cutely or not does not matter much at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Lyra can feel tears welling up in her eyes from the strain, and yet, at the same time, feels a heat in her stomach that she knows is very separate from the fullness of her bladder, a fluttering that she has come to associate with the dreams about her long term substitute that have plagued her since she first realized she had a thing for him. She knows what that feeling means, and yet, she can’t figure out what it has to do with holding, unless it is merely the fact that she is, in a way, touching herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps if Hilda had been a bit more open about her sex life, she- as well as Leaf- would understand what this means, and perhaps some of the other girls may have come to terms with a new kink as well. Instead, Lyra is left confused and oddly horny, trying to put that out of her mind so that she can only focus on winning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little does she know, Hilda, despite her frustration and determination, is incredibly turned on by all of this, unable to resist, with how conditioned she is by Grimsley to be able to get off on having a full bladder. She craves two different kinds of release right now, and tries not to let that interfere with her focus. Lyra can’t last forever, and even if she can’t last forever either, that does not matter, just as long as she is able to last even a few seconds longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point, reaching the bathroom doesn’t even matter, and she doesn’t mind the feeling of soaked denim shorts one bit. She’s ready to do whatever it takes to secure her victory, and whatever comes after does not even register to her. Hilda fumbles with the button on her shorts, undoing it so that she can shove a hand under them, holding herself over her panties, trying to hold back the sudden shudder of excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is incredibly tempting to give into her lust right now, but she can worry about that later, while she is getting herself cleaned up, taking some time to herself in the bathroom to work out her other frustrations and give herself the other kind of release that she needs. Nothing matters right now except victory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But victory is out of reach for her. Hilda does not want to believe it, and wants to fight it with all of her might, but it happens so suddenly that there is nothing she can do to stop it, and she is stunned, frozen stiff as she starts peeing, and isn’t able to stop. Even with her hand in her shorts, there is nothing to stop them from getting soaked through once she has soaked her plain white panties, and the other nine girls all gawk at her, hardly able to believe what they’re seeing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the...that’s no fair!” Hilda cries, looking down at herself in shock. She knows that there is nothing unfair about it, but even so, she protests her loss. How could she have come this far, only to lose? She was supposed to win for sure, and yet, she came in second place, which gets her no prize, and definitely no bragging rights. And yet...it feels so good to be empty, and it’s incredibly exciting, more so than she ever would have thought, to have an audience other than Grimsley witnessing her sopping wet humiliation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, maybe she isn’t that upset about it after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whee! I won!” Lyra cries, once she manages to get over her surprise at Hilda’s loss. And now, all she has to do is take the short walk to Leaf’s bathroom, and even with how bursting she is, she thinks that she can make it, if she keeps trying as hard as she has been trying so far. That’s all she has to do, but instead, Lyra stays right where she is, her friends not moving a muscle, not saying a word, watching and wondering what she is doing, as she continues to hold herself, rubbing against her hand and fighting it for as long as she can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Gloria finally asks, breaking the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already won,” Lyra replies, “so I just wanted to see how long I could- eek! Ah, there it goes…” And with that, her bladder finally gives in, her overalls soaked through in seconds, her stocking growing wet as it runs down her legs, a puddle forming beneath her, extending until it mingles with Hilda’s. She sighs in relief, not letting on that she still feels rather agitated, the itch of arousal having not faded at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much like Hilda, she is going to have some things to work out tonight, but the two of them aren’t the only ones. Those who were not left excited by their own desperation certainly didn’t mind watching their friends squirm, and Leaf wasn’t even left satisfied by her earlier climax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are plenty of questions left in most of their minds, but the most pressing matter right now is finishing cleaning up the messes and cleaning themselves up, so that they can change into their pajamas, and Gloria can sneak off to do the laundry. And Dawn gets her wish of seeing the other girls’ panties as they strip. She gets to see May’s red and white striped pair, Kris’ teal panties with the purple polka dots, Rosa’s bright yellow ones, Moon’s floraly pair, Hilda’s plain pair, and Lyra’s light blue panties patterned with little red strawberries, while showing off her own pale pink pair, with a small bow on the front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once all of their clothes are in the washer, and the girls have all cleaned up and are in their pajamas, it is difficult not to fall asleep after such an exhausting competition, as well as the aftermath, but they will all stay awake until Gloria switches the clothes and towels to the drier, with an alarm set so that they can get them out before Leaf’s mom wakes up in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It has certainly been one of her more interesting birthdays, and one of the more interesting parties that any of the girls have been to. While some begin to contemplate their strange new feelings, Lyra has to think about the favors she is going to ask of them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing updates, please join my discord server! https://discord.gg/xUrPXDH<br/>I stream here, and the chat is locked when there isn't a stream going on, so for the most part, it's only posts that are updates from me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>